


Filth

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: "Patrick just left for work." Pete whispers. "You up for some fun?"





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I feel so bad about writing this

"Quiet."

Pete's climbing into his bed carefully, doing his best not to make a noise. Joe's heart picks up and skips a beat when he feels Pete's hands on him. But his heart also sinks and guilt floods him - this isn't right. He knows it's not right.

"Patrick just left for work." Pete whispers. Patrick works overnight shifts and Joe wishes that he didn't, wishes that somehow Patrick would find out about this and put a stop to it. "You up for some fun?"

Joe swallows hard and tries not to let tears flood his eyes. He's never up for this, never wants to have sex with Pete, because Pete is dating Patrick. But before that he and Pete had had some kind of friends with benefits relationship, and Joe misses it, misses Pete. He loves him, even though he knows Pete will never love him back.

So he nods, closing his eyes and laying back, feeling terrible. Pete laughs and begins pulling his shirt up, nothing gentle about his motions. "Knew you would. Missed your ass." Pete teases, pulling his own shirt and boxers off. Joe feels his heart jump, feeling sick inside for feeling so excited. Pete's hard already, and Joe can feel himself hardening at the thought of Pete fucking him.

It's been a while, a couple of weeks, since they last did this. Pete never seemed guilty about it, but Joe felt like the biggest scum on earth for days afterwards. He feels dirty for letting this happen, but he's always been a sucker for Pete and he's always loved him a little bit. He's always been a little jealous of Pete and Patrick, but never has he wanted to hurt Patrick.

Pete pulls down Joe's boxers and throws them to the side. "Damn, all eager for me, huh?" Pete chuckles, and Joe nods. "Don't worry, I'll fuck you real good." Joe can't help but wonder if Pete fucks Patrick like this, rough and demanding, uncaring.

Pete climbs out of the bed and finds lube, cock hard and tattoos dark against his skin. Joe wants to wrap a hand around himself but he doesn't - he knows better than to do that when Pete's fucking him. "Please." He whispers instead, making Pete laugh. 

"Whore." Pete says mildly, uncapping the lube and slicking his fingers in it. "You're always desperate for cock, right?" Joe nods, swallowing hard. He's always desperate for Pete, always willing to let him fuck him even though he knows it would devastate Patrick if he found out.

He's willing to let Pete fuck him anywhere, and they have. Pete's fucked him on the couch that the three of them sit on every day, harsh and fast with his hand over Joe's mouth because Patrick was asleep in the next room over. He's let Pete fuck him on the kitchen tiles, cold and knees aching as Pete fucked him hard, leaving him after like some toy with cum dripping from him. 

The worst though, was letting Pete drag him into his and Patrick's bedroom and fuck him on their bed. It was different, somehow. It felt more like a betrayal then, the scent of Patrick all around him as Pete was buried deep in his ass, as he came onto their sheets. 

Joe swallows hard when Pete slides two fingers into him, arching up. It feels so damn good, Pete fingering him open so well. Pete's good at this, good enough to almost make Joe forget that Pete isn't his and that he's doing something terrible. One of the worst things he's ever done. 

"That's it. Bet I could slide in right now, huh?" Pete growls, scissoring him open. Joe whimpers and nods again. He can take it any way Pete decides to give it to him, he knows he can. Pete slides another finger into him, opening him roughly, uncaring if he hurts Joe.

Joe wants to be hurt. He wants to look as awful as he feels. But Pete never leaves marks, is always careful when he does this. Joe understands. "Please." Joe whimpers out, unable to stop himself. "Fuck me." He knows he's nothing more than a toy but sometimes he wishes that things were different - that he was Pete's and Patrick wasn't in the picture. It doesn't change how guilty he feels and how terrible he knows he is, though.

Pete slicks himself up, working a hand around his dick for a moment. Joe loves his cock, loves feeling it buried in him. He's ready, tilting his hips up and finally, finally, Pete presses into him. There's no sweet foreplay, just simple and easy fucking, simple and easy cheating.

Joe's heart aches. 

Pete pushes into him until he's buried in him completely, pushing Joe's legs open wider. Joe wraps them around Pete and wonders if Pete treats Patrick like this, like some kind of toy. "Take it." Pete murmurs, not waiting for Joe to give the okay. He thrusts in hard, rough, just like he likes it. Joe prefers it slow and sweet, but he knows he doesn't deserve that. Especially not now.

It fucking burns, a combination of Pete's roughness and too little prep. Pete fucks into him easy, growling and groaning as he does. Joe likes it, whines and whimpers his name because it's so fucking good but so fucking wrong. He knows he should put a stop to this, should shove Pete away and run out the door, but he can't. He can't bring himself to, not when Pete's holding him like this.

"Fuck yeah. Not as good as Patrick, but close." Pete groans, and that stings. Joe closes his eyes and whines, liking the way that pain courses through him. He deserves to be hurt, to be used, he shouldn't expect love from Pete. It's just sex.

Pete's stutter eventually and he pulls out abruptly. Joe whines at the loss but then Pete's sitting up and Joe gets the hint. He scrambles to position himself in front of Pete, and Pete grabs a fistful of his hair, holding onto it tight. "Suck my fucking dick, whore." 

Joe obliges. He leans forward and fits his lips over Pete, liking the way his dick stretches his lips. Pete groans and thrusts without a care, choking Joe in his dick. Joe takes it though, takes it easily as he can, and without warning, Pete pulls back an cums on his face.

Pete groans through it, and Joe catches Patrick's name amongst his incoherent mumbling. Joe bites his lip hard to hold back tears, and Pete gives him a smile once he finishes coming. "Nice."

Joe sits there as Pete pats his head and then gets out of bed, yawning to himself. Joe sits there, hard and aching with Pete's cum on his face as Pete gets his clothes back on. "Good fuck as always, Joetroh." Pete says cheerfully before he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Joe swallows hard and gets himself off quickly, gasping and whimpering. He cums but it's not satisfying, and he feels dirtier than ever. Twenty showers couldn't fix how terrible he feels right now. 

He showers and stays up all night, unable to cry. He allows this. He lets Pete come in and fuck him behind Patrick's back. Sleep evades him, and all Joe can think of is how terrible of a person he is.

Joe can hear the front door open sometime after seven, and he keeps quiet, wanting to scream to Patrick about every dirty thing he's done, wanting to beg for forgiveness. Patrick is his best friend. 

He can hear Patrick in the next room over, can hear Pete greeting him through the incredibly thin walls. Patrick sounds tired but then he can hear tiny gasps and moans from him, Patrick sighing Pete's name. 

Joe closes his eyes and listens.


End file.
